1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer filter.
2. Related Background Art
The electronic devices are recently being developed toward higher frequencies of transmitted signals for faster operation, lower voltages for power saving, and so on. Under such circumstances, the technology of removing noise, surge, etc. has increasingly been becoming important for the electronic devices from the viewpoint of ensuring excellent reliability. Consequently, a multilayer filter composed of a varistor section and an inductor section is attracting attention as an element capable of removing both of noise and surge in the form of a single chip.
An example of the known multilayer filters of this type is a composite functional element obtained by joining a semiconductor porcelain and a magnetic porcelain together and integrally sintering them (e.g., cf. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 7-220906).